


The Prince and the Scavenger

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Cinderella vibes, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horses, Inspired by the Biltmore Estate, Libraries, Reading, beauty and the beast vibes, historical fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: For TWD Summer fic exchange."Potential Period Piece : Kylo (or Ben) is the sole heir to the Skywalker Estate. He come across a hungry young woman, scavenging outside the kitched for scraps after the staff has gone to bed. Despite his icy treatment to her face when he orders his men to capture her, he has her washed, clothed, and fed. She is unrecognizable when she is next presented to him and is immediately taken with her. Smut preferred."





	The Prince and the Scavenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/gifts).



> I hope I hit all your points! I had a lot of fun writing this one.

* * *

As the sole heir to the Skywalker Estate, Ben Skywalker Solo lived a lonely life . His parents died when he was just a young boy, from consumption. With his uncle wandering the western reaches, Ben was left in the care of his nanny, Maz Kanata, and his tutor Snoke.

 

Years of torment and abuse from Snoke hardened Ben to the world.

 

Once Ben grew older and no longer needed a nanny, Maz started to tend to the house. Ben gave her a hefty sum of money for her graciousness. With her preoccupied with managing the estate, it wasn’t long before Snoke had started to whisper into Ben’s ear. He told telling Ben of the monster he had become and reinforced the idea that only Snoke would accept him for who he truly was.

 

Without anyone to intervene on his behalf, Ben started to trust the man. He believed that he would never be loved because there was too much darkness within his soul.

 

One night, Ben reached his breaking point— Snoke had tried to turn his heart against the woman that raised him. Goading him… grooming him, filling his head with images of Ben murdering the elderly woman.

 

Ben had lashed out, an anger that he never thought existed in his soul. He cut down his former tutor and abuser, striking him while he slept.

 

After that incident, he closed the gates to the Skywalker Estate and chose to live a solemn life.

 

***

 

The sun had already set behind the lush mountains surrounding the Skywalker Estate, whenBen grabbed a candelabra and walked down the creaky wooden stairs. Often times at night he found it difficult to sleep. Ben remembered a time when his mother was still alive. She would tell him to drink a cup of warm green tea to ease him into slumber.

 

He walked to the kitchens, ready to set the kettle over the fire, when he heard a noise. Ben didn’t have a weapon on him, but his fists would be enough to scare the intruder away. Ben would not allow some bloke to trespass onto the Estate and steal from him.

 

Ben stormed to the kitchens and froze when he saw who the intruder was. It was a girl. A scrawny girl with rags for clothes and freckles upon her nose. She was dirty and had a ferrel look on her face, as she bared her teeth at him. But there was something about her— she was hauntingly beautiful.

 

He instantly felt compassion for her. Though Ben had grown up on the Estate with a silver spoon in his mouth, he had grown up with sorrow and loneliness plaguing his very being. He wanted to help this girl -- to let her know that she wasn’t alone.

 

Ben walked over to her, starting to grab her arm. She reacted on instinct and scratched at him, as she tried to get away. Her nails pierced his skin, leaving a long gash that bisected his face.

 

Ben grunted as he seized the girl around her waist, snatching her wrists in one of his large palms.

 

“Guards.” Ben yelled.

 

His men ran into the kitchens to find him holding the girl in his arms.

 

“Take her upstairs. I will deal with her after I clean myself up.”

 

He pushed Rey into the awaiting arms of his guards. She thrashed against them as they pulled her out of the kitchens. Ben waited until her heard the creek of the stairs to clean himself up.

 

He grabbed a handkerchief from his robe to place over his face. It was tinged red from the cut the girl had etched into his face. There was something about her fiery attitude which intrigued him.

 

Ben walked up the stairs to his chambers and cleaned himself up. The guards had put the woman in a guest bedroom and were standing by the door to make sure she didn’t escape. Ben waved them off and entered the room. The woman was huddled by the window, looking out at the ground that was much too far down for escape.

 

“Hello.” Ben’s voice rumbled.

 

She flipped around to glare at him with those sparkling hazel eyes.

 

“Release me.”

 

“There is no reason to be alarmed. You’re my guest.” Ben offered as he walked towards the cagey woman. “What’s your name?”

 

“Rey.”

 

“Hmm, Rey. That’s a beautiful name. Why were you in my kitchens tonight, Rey?”

 

She was silent and she stared back at him, turning her nose up indignantly.

 

“Do you have anywhere to go? Anybody to take care of you? Was that why you were stealing food?”

 

Rey refused to meet his eyes, looking down at the hard wood floors.

 

“I’ll take care of you.” he offered. “You’ll want for nothing here.”

 

“And what will you expect in return? I’m no man’s whore.”

 

He blanched at her words.

 

“I would never force that on you. Come now, let’s get you cleaned up. My housekeeper will draw you a bath.”

 

Ben led her to an adjoining room that housed a claw foot tub. He called out for Maz and she came, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

 

“Yes, Master Solo.”

 

“Ms. Kanata, this is young Rey. I would like for you to draw her a bath and help bathe her. Once she’s clean, I’ll have you show her to the Queen’s chambers. She can take her rest there.”

 

“Yes, your Grace.” Maz answered, guiding Rey over to the tub. Ben left the room, closing the door behind him, so Rey could have her privacy.

 

He went to bed that night and dreamt of the fierce woman with the hazel eyes.

 

***

 

The manor was quiet when Ben awoke the next morning. He wondered how Rey had fared during the night. He rolled out of bed and shrugged on a robe, before descending down the stairs to the kitchens.

 

Maz was already awake, whipping up some breakfast.

 

“Your Grace, you shouldn’t be in here.” Maz chided. “I’ll serve you the food in the breakfast room. Perhaps you can wake up that young lady upstairs and invite her down.”

 

She looked at him, knowingly with a smirk on her lips.

 

“I expect to hear the story behind that.” Maz added.

 

He rolled his eyes, as he glided up the stairs. There was no story to tell. She was nothing… _but not to me_ , Ben thought.  

 

He wasn’t worthy or her— or anybody. He was meant to be alone. He was a monster — a murderer.

 

As he arrived outside of the Queen’s chambers, Ben took a deep breath and knocked on the intricately carved wooden door. He heard the sound of soft footsteps and then the door cracked open.

 

The girl— Rey— she was absolutely stunning in the early morning light. Her hair framed her face in soft waves. Now, seeing her in the daylight, Ben noticed that she had freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. She was beautiful.

 

“Would you like to join me for breakfast?” he asked.

 

She pushed open the door and padded past him. Rey was wearing a soft white night dress and had bare feet. He felt his cock stir at the sight of her slender legs moving beneath the almost sheer night dress.

 

Ben bit his knuckles as he followed behind her, willing his body to calm. She would never want him or love him. Ben was unlovable.

 

***

 

They sat at the breakfast table and ate quietly. Rey seemed to enjoy the fresh fruit Maz had cut up for them. She smiled, as the juice from a slice of apple dribbled down her chin. Ben licked his own lips at the sight. She was not a clean eater by any means. She scarfed down her food like it may be her last… and that made his heart ache.

 

“So, Rey,” Ben said, “would you like to tour the Estate? There are many gardens that we can walk through. Or I can show you the library. Or the stables.”

 

Her eyes widened as he listed all of his favorite places on the Estate. He wondered what interested Rey. He was sure he could find something that she would love.

 

“The gardens,” she asked meekly, “are there flowers?”

 

“Mm, yes many colorful flowers. I would love to show you. I can have Ms. Kanata pull out some dresses for you. If you don’t mind wearing some of my mother’s clothes from her youth. The gowns are still in good condition.”

 

“Why are you being so kind to me?” Rey asked, skepticism in her voice.

 

He pondered it for a moment, but Ben knew deep down why he was being kind to her.

 

“I want to help you, because I know what it feels like to be alone, lost in this world. You're not alone anymore, Rey.”

 

“Neither are you, Master Solo.”

 

“You can call me Ben,” he smiled.

 

“You aren’t alone Ben,” Rey smiled in return.

 

***

 

Ben waited outside of the manor for Rey to be brought out, after she was dressed in one of his mother’s old gowns. He bit the inside of his cheek as he chastised himself for starting to have feeling for the young woman.

 

He didn’t want to take advantage of her situation. She needed his help. He wanted to offer her the world, but he didn’t want her to feel obligated in any way. Rey’s words were seared into his mind. _I’m no man’s whore._ She most certainly was _not._

 

The front doors burst open and Maz guided Rey outside. She was wearing a blue dress that tapered at the waist, pushing her breasts up over the top. Ben found himself staring at her milky white skin before meeting her eyes. He walked over and placed a hand on her lower back, as he walked down the stairs towards the cobblestone walkway that lead to the gardens.

 

Ben never dropped his hand, keeping it firmly on her lower back. Her waist was small, his large palm spanning the width of it. Rey was tall for a woman, she was certainly much taller than the elderly Maz. But the size difference between them made Ben feel large. He towered over her and it only served to turn him on.

 

Rey was mesmerized by the gardens, stopping to sniff each of the flowers as they walked by. There was a bridge which lead over a small creek and on the other side were rows and rows of tulips in vibrant colors.

 

Rey let her fingers trail over the soft silk petals of the flowers and she smiled at him -- a smile that made his heart flutter in his chest.

 

“This is incredible.” Rey said. “All of these flowers. I’ve never seen something as beautiful as this before.”

 

“You like flowers, Rey?”

 

“I’ve never had the luxury of owning gardens or even growing flowers. I’ve only ever picked the wildflowers from the fields.”

 

Ben picked one of the orange tulips and brought it over to Rey. He placed it behind her ear, letting his fingers slide through her soft chestnut curls.

 

“Beautiful.” Ben remarked. He didn’t miss the way her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of rosy pink.

 

“Come, little one. I want to show you one last thing in the gardens.”

 

***

 

The waterfall -- his surprise for Rey -- was not a large one, but it was still exquisite. It was nestled in the bedrock of the Chandrila mountain ranges. There was a pool of crystal clear spring water and Ben splashed his face with it.

 

Rey was staring at the waterfall in awe. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers.

 

“When I was a young boy, I would come out here to escape everything,” he admitted.

 

If he were honest, he would come here to escape the man that still haunted his nightmares. He would come here to escape Snoke and his emotional abuse.

 

The sound of the water crashing down into the pond sent a soothing balm over him. Ben sat down on a large rock and slung an arm around Rey’s waist, bringing her back against his chest as she leaned into him. Ben kissed her neck softly— just a chaste kiss along her pulse point.

 

Rey leaned her back against his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. Ben was staring down at her with longing. He brushed his thumb over her cheek and then across her plump bottom lip. He longed to kiss those pink lips.

 

Ben leaned into her, brushing his nose against Rey’s before finally closing the distance and kissing her softly. No words were uttered between them as Ben kissed Rey again, petal soft and tentative.

 

***

 

As they walked back through the gardens, Ben held Rey’s hand as he pointed out each of the plants. Once they got back close to the manor he could see Maz Kanata looking through the shades at them. She winked before disappearing out of sight. Ben shook his head and he tugged on Rey’s hand.

 

“Come, let me show you the stables.”

 

Inside the stables were several large stallions. Ben grabbed an apple from a pile, which had been picked from the garden’s trees, and handed it to Rey.

 

“Let me introduce you to Nonus.”

 

The midnight black stallion in the far stall was his horse. Ben brought Rey up to Nonus and urged her to feed him the apple. She giggled when he tickled her palm with his muzzle. Ben ran his hand down the horses mane.

 

“He’s beautiful,” Rey said, as she smoothed her palm along the horses back.

 

“Do you know how to ride?” Ben asked.

 

“No,” Rey replied with a tinge of sadness.

 

“Not to worry. I will teach you.”

 

Ben caught her chin in his hand and captured her lips in another kiss. He would never tire of kissing her.

 

“There’s one last place I would like to show you and then we can retire for the day.”

 

Rey followed behind him as he lead her back inside the manor. He was about to show her his favorite place in the entire Estate— the library.

 

The library was on the first floor. The walls were painted a cherry red. Floor to ceiling bookshelves littered every wall and a fireplace with an ornately carved wooden mantel stood in the center of the room. There was a spiral staircase that led to the second floor landing, so one could reach books along the top of the shelves.

 

There were various large plush chaise lounges. Ben led her over to one and held her tiny hands in his own.

 

“Are you happy here?” he found himself asking. He hoped she was— he had never felt more content in his life.

 

“I am, Ben. Yes, I am happy here, but I still don’t understand why you are being so nice to me or why you’ve kissed me. I’m nobody. I’m a scavenger with no family that has to steal to be able to feed myself.”

 

His heart ached. Ben wished he could go back in time and save her from all of the pain and loneliness.

 

“You don’t even see how extraordinary you are?”

 

Rey looked down at her hands as she smiled shyly. Ben watched her with apt attention. _Why can’t you see what I see, little one._

 

***

 

A fortnight had passed and found Ben and Rey taking their meals together. They had grown closer over the days spent in each others company.

 

Every night before they would retire into their bedrooms, Ben would read to Rey in the library. She would lay her head down on his chest as he read a chapter from whichever novel she chose.

 

What started as Ben reading to Rey turned into Ben _teaching_ Rey how to read. She was a quick study and soon started to read to him without needing his instruction.

 

After their time spent in the library, Ben would walk Rey to her room before kissing her goodnight. On one too many occasions Ben would find himself alone in his bed longing for her touch. He would take himself in hand and stroke himself to a quick release. Always with the image of _his_ girl in his mind.

 

Ben wanted her desperately but he never forgot those words that Rey had uttered upon their first meeting. _I’m no man’s whore._ Ben would never pressure her into a situation that was uncomfortable for her. He would rather die than take Rey without her consent. If all Rey wanted out of their relationship was a few chaste kisses— he would be all too happy to oblige.

 

As another month passed, Ben walked Rey up to her room as he did every night. He leaned into her and kissed her petal pink lips. Rey grabbed the front of his robe in her tight fists and deepened their kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

 

Ben’s hand settled on her lower back, pulling her flush against his body. He could feel her nipples hard beneath the thin fabric of her night dress. As he pulled away to catch his breath, Rey grabbed his hand and pushed her door all the way open.

 

Wordlessly she had invited Ben inside, welcoming him into her personal space and her bed. Ben followed her inside and closed the door softly, locking it behind him.

 

“Are you certain, Rey?”

 

She nodded as she pulled him towards her bed.

 

“I’ve never been more sure in my entire life.”

 

They stood beside the large bed as Rey rose up onto her tiptoes and kissed him soundly. Slowly, Rey started to untie the knot at  the waist of his robe.

 

One by one, each article of clothing was shucked off. Ben kissed at her neck as he grabbed the hem of her night dress and pulled it over her head. Rey sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back on her elbows. Her small breasts were beautiful in the flickering candles on nightstand. Her nipples were peaked in the chilled air of the manor.

 

“Come here.” Rey whispered.

 

He walked over to the bed and leaned down over her body. Ben was only wearing his sleep pants. As he laid down over Rey’s body he could feel the warmth of her skin against his own. He could feel the soft swells of her breasts pressed into his chest.

 

“How did I get so lucky? To have you in my arms?” Ben crooned.

 

“I’m the lucky one Ben. I’m no one and you… you are a Prince.”

 

“Rey. To me you are _everything._ ”

 

Rey sunk her fingers in Ben’s dark locks and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Ben smoothed his hands down Rey’s soft skin, stopping at her hip, holding her in place as he ground his growing erection against her core.

 

“Oh Ben.” Rey gasped.

 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels into his lower back.

 

“I want you. I need to feel you.” she babbled.

 

Ben made quick work of ridding himself of his sleep pants. His cock was already hard and leaking at the tip. Rey’s eyes widened when she took in his girth.

 

“Don’t worry. I will take care of you.” Ben promised.

 

He started to kiss down her neck and across her collarbones, stopping at her breasts to lick and suck at each nipple. He continued his journey down her body, leaving wet kissing along her skin.

 

Ben settled between her thighs and kissed her mound.

 

“I want to prepare you, get you nice and wet for me.”

 

With that, he lowered his mouth to her slick folds and tasted her against his tongue. She was perfect— writhing beneath him as he laved at her core. He licked through her folds and swirled his tongue over her clit. Rey rocked her hips against his mouth and moaned.

 

Ben looked up at her serene face. Her nipples were pebbled and her cheeks were flushed. She looked gorgeous in the soft glow of the candles. He continued his ministrations until Rey was quaking beneath him.

 

He could feel her clit throbbing against his tongue when she hit her release. Ben wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled up her body settling himself between her splayed thighs.

 

“Do you want this Rey? Do you want all of me?”

 

“Yes Ben, yes.”

 

He grabbed his erection and guided it towards her center. He started to press inside and hissed at how incredibly _tight_ she was.

 

With one shallow thrust, Ben sheathed himself inside of Rey. He looked into her eyes as saw her bright hazel one’s staring back at him with love.

 

“My Rey, my sweet Rey.” Ben said as he peppered her face with kisses.

 

“Please Ben.” Rey moaned.

 

He pulled out and thrusted back in. Ben knew that he wasn’t going to last long. Rey was incredibly tight and felt so sweet wrapped around his cock.

 

“I… Rey, you feel so good. I’m not going to last.” Ben warned.

 

“Then don’t.” Rey replied. “Fill me up.”

 

Ben groaned as he sped up his thrusts. He snuck a hand between their bodies and started to rub Rey’s clit. He wanted to feel her tight walls fluttering around his cock.

 

“Come on baby.” Ben said, “Let me feel it. Let me feel you.”

 

Rey cried as her walls tightened and rippled around his length. Her orgasm brought him over the edge and he kiss her on the lips as he came deep inside of her cunt.

 

As they both came down from their respective orgasms, Ben pulled out and kissed each of Rey’s eyelids.

 

“Marry me Rey.”

 

She met his eyes with a look of shock on her beautiful face.

 

“Make me the happiest man in the world and marry me.” Ben pleaded. “Please.”

 

“Yes. Yes Ben, I’ll marry you.”

 

He grabbed Rey’s hand and brought her knuckles to his lips.

 

“I love you.” Ben whimpered. “I never thought I’d find someone so precious.”

 

“Ben, you saved my life and you gave me a home. You _are_ my home. I love you Ben. I love you more than you could possibly know.”

 

Ben clutched Rey to his chest and kissed her shoulder. Finally he had found his purpose in life and he would no longer be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SageMcMae for betaing this piece for me.


End file.
